(i) Technical Field
The present invention relates to printed substrate holding devices.
(ii) Related Art
There is known a device for holding a printed substrate. Such a device includes, for example, a base member supporting the printed substrate, and a pawl portion provided in the base member and provided for holding the printed substrate in the base member. Such a pawl portion is elastically deformable. When the printed substrate is assembled to the base member, an operator pushes the printed substrate toward the base member. Therefore, an edge of the printed substrate abuts with the pawl portion to elastically deform the pawl portion allowing the printed substrate to be assembled to the base member. Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 8-107286 discloses a device relevant to such a device.
In order to reduce the thickness of such a device, it is conceivable that the length of the pawl portion is reduced. However, in a case where the pawl portion is short, the pawl portion is greatly bent, when abutting with the printed substrate and being elastically deformed. Therefore, the pawl portion might be broken beyond the elastic limit. Thus, there is a limit in reducing the thickness of such a device.